les rumeurs quelles horeurs
by pearlounette
Summary: hermione est prete à tout pour faire taire la rumeur qui court sur elle et harry.capable du meilleur comme du pire...aidée de harry bien sûr!hermioneharry
1. Chapter 1

L'école, quel endroit merveilleux ! Tant de chose s'y passe. Bien sûr, on peut distinguer différents genres d'écoles : celle où on étudie l'anglais ou la littérature, on en trouve même où l'on étudie la littérature anglaise(N/A : Trop groove).Et bien entendu, il y a la célèbre école de magie : Poudlard. Le point commun qu'ont toutes ces écoles : les rumeurs.

Elles sont le sujet de conversation préférer des filles (sauf celles qui en sont victime) et même des garçons.

A poudlard, il y a également beaucoup de rumeurs dont la plupart sur le célèbre Harry potter.

Celle que préfèrent les élèves en surplus hormones d'adolescent( c'est à dire tous) raconte que le survivant sort secrètement avec sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger et que c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il aurait largué Ginny Weasley à la fin de la sixième année.

Pour Harry ce n'était rien de plus qu'une rumeur supplémentaire le concernant, mais pour Hermione c'était la chose qui l'empêchait de travailler tant Parvati et Lavande la tannaient à longueur de journée pour essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez.

C'est donc pour mettre fin à cette horreur absolue qu'Hermione alla se plaindre à Harry :

« Ca ne peut plus durer Harry ! Depuis la rentrer, je n'ai pas pu travailler tranquille plus d'une heure ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, ça finira par les lasser… comme d'habitude… »

« Peut-être mais je ne veux pas attendre six mois pour pouvoir réviser tranquille ! »

« Mais que veux-tu y faire ? on n'y peut rien… »

Je refuse de rester les bras croisés à attendre que les élèves de cette école grandissent un peu ! Il n'y a qu'une seule solution Harry, ils veulent qu'on sorte ensemble alors c'est exactement ce qu'on va faire, comme ça plus de rumeur ! »

« Qu'est que tu racontes ! On ne va quand même pas sortir ensemble pour leur faire plaisir ! Et puis désolé, mais j'ai pas vraiment envie de sortir avec toi… »

« Mais non ! On va juste leur faire croire. Tu n'auras qu'à me faire une super déclaration d'amour en public, on fera semblant un ou deux jours et puis moi je te larguerais spectaculairement à ce moment la ! »

Harry réfléchit un cours instant et dit avec un grand sourire :

«Ca pourrait entre rigolo en plus ! Je marche ! Alors dis-moi… qu'est ce que je dois te dire pour faire une super déclaration ? »

« Surprends-moi ! »Répondit tout simplement Hermione avec un sourire malicieux. Sur ces mots, elle partit, laissant Harry les bras ballants.


	2. Chapter 2

Le soir même, Harry attendit la fin du dîner pour faire sa déclaration.

Il prit une grande respiration et dit à haute et intligible voix :

« Hermione, est ce que je peux te demander quelque chose? »

« Oui bien sur Harry. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

Instantanément toutes les personnes assises à proximité se turent et arrêtèrent de manger. Un morceau de gâteau tomba même de la bouche de Ron directement sur ses genoux.

C'est alors qu'Hermione répondit :

« Oh! Harry tu sais, je t'aime beaucoup, mais là ça ne me dit vraiment rien… »Puis elle se leva et sortit de la grande salle.

Harry finit son dessert dans un silence gêné, la tête dans son assiette. Puis il fonça à la bibliothèque où il trouva Hermione :

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'a prit ? Ça ne faisait pas parti du plan le gros râteau que tu viens de me mettre ! »

« Je t'en pris Harry c'était lamentable ta déclaration, heureusement que j'ai eu l'idée de ce râteau comme tu dis sinon les autres se seraient aperçus que c'était bidon ! »

« Si tu le dis… mais tu sais Hermione, je suis loin d'être Casanova, je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise dans mes relations amoureuses…alors si tu pouvais y mettre un peu du tien, ça m'aiderait grandement ! »

« Ecoute, tu es capable de te montrer très ingénieux quand tu veux, alors fais un effort et tu trouveras bien une idée géniale ! Maintenant, laisse moi profiter de cet instant de tranquillité pour travailler ! Merci ! »

Résigné Harry se rendit à la Salle Sur Demande dans laquelle il pensait trouver quelque chose d'utile à on problème.

Il passa trois fois devant la porte en se répétant « Il me faut quelque chose qui puisse m'aider à devenir Casanova. »

Il s'empressa d'entrer quand la porte apparut et se retrouva dans une pièce remplie de bouquets de fleurs gigantesques, de boites de chocolats en forme e cœur, de bijoux et de beaucoup d'autres choses encore. Sur une table basse au centre de la pièce se trouvait un livre intitulé « 100 meilleures techniques pour réussir une déclaration d'amour ».

Harry bondit sur le livre, il le feuilleta avec avidité puis s'arrêta brusquement.

C'est avec un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres qu'il dit :

« Alors là Hermione, si tu trouve encore à redire, c'est que tu es psychose- rigide ! »


	3. Chapter 3

Deux jours plus tard avait lieux le premier match de quiditch de l'année, Grifondor contre Serdaigle.

Comme vous pouvez vous y attendre, c'est Harry qui attrapa le vif d'or( N/A : Je ne vous ferai pas un commentaire détaillé du match car je n'ai aucune envie de faire de hors sujet dans cette histoire.

Cependant, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, Harry refusa d'atterrir. En effet, ce dernier enchanta le la petite balle ailée puis la laissa s'échapper de ses mains. Sous le regard de tout les élèves de Poudlard, la minuscule boule dorée s'envola très haut dans le ciel pour y inscrire les mots suivants : « Hermione, je t'aime ! Envole-toi avec moi ! »

Harry attendit que tout le monde ait bien lu le message et que tout les regards soient tournés vers Hermione pour voler jusqu'à elle.

Cette dernière était rouge pivoine et quand arriva à sa hauteur, elle le regarda avec de gros yeux ronds et dit (essaya de dire) :

« harry, heu…tu…je… »

« Allez monte poulette ! »

La principale intéressée pouffa et prit place sur le balais.

Harry alla atterrir loin du stade et ils furent tous les deux sur la terre ferme, il demanda :

« Alors, ça t'a plu cette fois ? »

« Oh Harry ! tu ne pouvais pas faire mieux, quoi que le **_allez poulette_**, ça faisait un peu macho… mais bon, j'imagine qu'on ne peut pas trop t'en demander, après tout tu reste un garçon… »

« Si tu le dis ! Alors c'est quoi la suite du plan ? »

« bah on fait semblant d'être ensemble… »

« Oui…c'est à dire ? »

« Heu, on peut déjà se donner la main en publique et s'appeler par des petits noms mignons…mais oublie poulette ! »

« Tu es sûre ? J'aime bien moi !

« Harry… »

C'est ainsi qu'ils se rendirent à la salle commune des Grifondor, ce donnant la main dès que quelqu'un était susceptible de les voir. Il furent accueillit par des applaudissements dont la cause variait entre la victoire de l'équipe et le nouveau couple qu'ils formaient.

« je savais que vous vous aimiez »dit Parvati

« Et oui on ne peut pax lutter contre ses sentiments, n'est ce pas mon lapin ? »Dit hermione.

« Tu as raison ma poul…ma chérie. Maintenant, j'aimerais bien aller me changer alors à tout à l'heure. »Répondit harry.

Avant qu'il ne parte Hermione lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, ce qui le décontenança légèrement. Apres tout ça ne faisait pas parti du plan.

Quand il arriva dans son dortoir, Ron l'attendait :

« Oh mais c'est notre don juan ! Tu peux me dire ce qu'il vous arrive à toi et Hermione ! »

« Ron, tu m'avais dit que tu ne ressentais plus rien pour elle…enfin depuis votre histoire cet été… »

« C'est vrai qu'on s'est aperçu qu'on n'avait rien à faire ensemble avec nos disputes et tout ça mais je croyais que tu me l'aurais dit que tu étais amoureux d'Hermione ! »

« Mais ça m'est tomber dessus tout à coup et puis c'est comme ça et il faut que tu t'y fasses ! »

Ron sortit de la chambre avec l'air très en colère.

Fallait-il que lui et Hermione le mette au courant ?

Le soir même Harry croisa sa pseudo petite copine dans le couloir entre l'escalier du dortoir des filles et celui des garçons.

« Hermione, il faut que je te parle de Ron ! »

« Qu'est qu'il lui arrive encore ? Il est jaloux c'est ça ? »

« non c'est pas ça, c'est juste que ça m'ennuie de lui mentir… »

« Ecoute Harry, il ne faut rien lui dire sinon il répétera ! Tu le connais ! c'est une vraie commère »

« mais c'est notre ami et… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase car il entendit des gloussements provenant de l'escalier des filles.

« C'est Lavande et Parvati ! »S'affola Hermione « vite, embrasse-moi ! »

« Quoi ! mais Hermione, c'est pas dans le pl… »

Mais cette dernière avait collé sa bouche à celle d'harry.

Il était stupéfié.

« Hou les amoureux ! » Gloussa une nouvelle fois une des deux glousseuses.

Comme par défi, hémione se colla un peu plus contre Harry et enroula ses bras autour de son cou ( le cou de Harry parce qu'enrouler ses bras autour de son propre cou ça donne un peu l'air bête.)

Harry quant à lui sortit brusquement de son coma et se rendit compte que cette situation n'était pas si désagréable. Il allait approfondir le baiser mais Hermione se décolla de lui et dit de la manière la plus naturelle et dégagé du monde :

« Bon, il faut que j'aille travailler moi… et pour ce qui est de Ron, ne lui dit rien, de toute façon, je pense que si on arrête ce demain soir, ils auront tous eus leur dose »

Puis elle partit laissant Harry encore une fois les bras ballant.


End file.
